1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to various articles of furniture adapted particularly to younger persons, and more specifically to a children""s activity table having various educational features thereon. The present table includes a writing or marking surface thereon and disassembles by means of removal of two cruciform leg panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been recognized that the earlier educational development is begun with young children, the easier and more complete their education is likely to be. Most parents do all within reason to ensure that their children begin the learning process very early in life, at least on an informal basis. Accordingly, innumerable educational toys, games, and equipment have been provided for children in the past. As an example, chalk boards and the like having the alphabet and single digit numbers thereon, have been known for generations.
However, most such educational toys, games, and other devices have been relatively limited in the scope of the learning activities which they provide. The chalk board example noted above only provides an erasable writing surface, with no provision for removable letters and numbers which may be arranged on a surface as desired. Where such letters and numbers are provided (e. g., alphabetic blocks, etc.), no surface is provided to secure them in place as desired. Also, while various educational games and other activities have been developed in the past, they are each relatively narrow in the field or scope of education which they provide. Moreover, such games and the like generally require some form of table or other surface upon which they may be placed for use.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a children""s activity table which provides various educational and entertainment activities for small children. The present table is configured particularly for small children, having a height and size adapted for the relatively small stature of such children. The present table includes an erasable marking surface (xe2x80x9cwhiteboardxe2x80x9d) thereon, and provision for holding an assortment of erasable markers and erasing means at various points on the table. Each edge of the table also includes a series of removably attachable alphanumeric characters, which may be arranged as desired by children using the present activity table invention. The present table is easily disassembled for storage by removing a pair of flat leg panels assembled in a cruciform plan for supporting the table for use.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,738,276 issued on Dec. 3, 1929 to Freeman Barney, titled xe2x80x9cStandard,xe2x80x9d describes a cruciform support having an open area in the upper and lower centers thereof when assembled. The two support panels are identical to one another, with each having an opening to each side thereof with a flange completely surrounding the perimeter. Barney fails to disclose any form of table or other article for placement upon his standard. Moreover, while he discloses that the two panels may be secured to one another by a bolt, he also fails to disclose any means of positively securing a table or any other article to his standard. The present table does not positively secure the two leg panels to one another (other than by their mating slots), but rather bolts the overlying table to the two panels to form a secure assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,908 issued on Feb. 6, 1973 to Michael F. Notko, titled xe2x80x9cFiber Board Table,xe2x80x9d describes a round table having a pair of leg panels forming a cruciform support when assembled. Each leg panel is folded from a sheet of fiberboard, rather than being formed of a single sheet of a more durable material (wood, plastic, etc.) as in the present table. Moreover, the Notko leg assembly requires further reinforcement across its upper center and beneath the table surface in the form of another fiberboard panel, which precludes installation of an opening therein for containing an article, as provided by the present table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,958 issued on Nov. 16, 1982 to Charles C. Wehrenberg, titled xe2x80x9cAttachable, Level-Correcting Volumeter And Stand For Round Bottom Flasks,xe2x80x9d describes a cruciform support formed of two flat panels which secure together by means of mating slots in their bottom centers. The upper portions of the panels are open for receipt of a round bottom flask, and serve to support such a flask in a generally upright position. However, no means of positively securing the panels to an overlying flat surface (table, etc.) is disclosed. In fact, the Wehrenberg disclosure teaches away from the relatively rigid panels of the present table assembly, stating that the two panels are flexible to allow them to deflect for installation about a flask (column 2, lines 34-36).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,189 issued on Nov. 22, 1994 to Thomas P. Thompson, titled xe2x80x9cShopper""s Caddy,xe2x80x9d describes a cruciform support formed of two slotted panels which interlock when assembled. The panels each include bag retention means adjacent their outer corners, for holding the handles of one or more conventional grocery bags or the like. Thompson does not provide any means for securing a flat table top to his support, nor does he anticipate such a need, as the embodiment of FIGS. 4a and 4b of his patent show upwardly extending knobs, which would preclude the resting of a flat surface across the upper edges of the cruciform panels. Moreover, Thompson does not provide any leg clearance or container receptacle openings in the lower or upper portions of his panels, as provided in the present children""s activity table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,510 issued on Jul. 25, 1995 to Louis Wey et al., titled xe2x80x9cDetachable Table Stand Assembly,xe2x80x9d describes a table support comprising four separable legs, with each leg comprising a three dimensional frame formed of rods. The legs do not interlock together to form a cruciform structure, but are secured together by a series of clamps. While they may be disassembled from one another, they cannot fold or lie flat, as can the present table top flat support panels. Moreover, Wey et al. do not disclose any means of positively securing a table top to the upper portion of the leg assembly, whereas the present children""s activity table includes such positive locking or securing means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,568 issued on Jun. 18, 1996 to Michael K. Boone et al., titled xe2x80x9cCombination Bulletin Board An (sic) Dry-Erase Message Board,xe2x80x9d describes a board having a dry-erase xe2x80x9cwhiteboardxe2x80x9d area with a surrounding cork board area. The only points in common between the Boone et al. board and the present children""s activity table, is the use of a dry-erase whiteboard material for the central portion thereof. The present table does not have a penetrable border therearound, as it is not desirable to provide sharp objects for pinning notes or the like to the material of the present table, given its intended use by very small children. Moreover, the Boone et al. board teaches away from the border of the present table due to the raised periphery of the Boone et al. board, which would preclude ease of access of articles resting upon the border area. Most importantly, Boone et al. do not disclose any leg support means for their board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,380 issued on Mar. 10, 1998 to Kim Kennelly, titled xe2x80x9cCombination Writing Board And Abacus,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a folding frame with an abacus extending across the upper portion and a writing board extending from the upper portion, outwardly across the lower portion of the frame. The only point in common with the present invention is the use of a dry erase type material for the writing board. Kennelly does not provide any form of disassembleable cruciform support panels for a raised table surface, as provided by the present invention. Moreover, no border area for the removable placement of alphanumeric characters or other articles thereon, is provided by Kennelly. The writing board surface is unbroken, and cannot provide storage receptacles for articles, which feature is a part of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D-295,423 issued on Apr. 26, 1988 to Joseph R. Battaglia, titled xe2x80x9cErasable Memorandum Board With Advertising Space,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having a series of relatively smaller areas generally peripherally disposed about a larger generally central area. No support means, storage receptacles, or lowered peripheral article storage border area is apparent in the Battaglia design, which features are a part of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D-371,806 issued on Jul. 16, 1996 to Michael K. Boone et al., titled xe2x80x9cDry-Erase Board With Paper Pocket,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design which closely resembles the article of the ""568 U.S. Patent to the same inventors, discussed further above. The same points of difference between that article and the present invention, are seen to apply here as well.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 2,203,034 published on Oct. 12, 1988 to Corrugations Limited, titled xe2x80x9cArticle Of Furniture,xe2x80x9d describes a table having a cruciform support structure. The components are formed of relatively thin sheets of paper board or the like, with the two support panels each being folded to have a relatively great thickness for suitable structural strength for the materials used. No upper or lower cutouts for a receptacle or for leg clearance for users is provided, and the table surface merely rests upon the upper edges of the leg panels, rather than being positively attached thereto, as in the present children""s activity table invention. The table of the Corrugations Limited ""034 British Patent Publication thus more closely resembles the table of the ""908 U.S. Patent described further above, than the present table invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention comprises a children""s activity table providing a writing, marking, gaming, and play surface particularly suited for use by very small children and toddlers. The present table includes a xe2x80x9cwhiteboardxe2x80x9d type dry erasable surface, with a recessed periphery providing for removable placement and storage of a series of alphanumeric characters or other articles thereon, as desired.
The center of the table has an opening therein, for removably holding a tissue container or the like therein for erasing any marks on the table surface as desired. The table is preferably generally square in plan view, with each of the corners having an opening therethrough for removable placement of an article container therein, for holding markers, alphanumeric characters, used erasing tissues, and/or other articles therein as desired.
The table top is supported by a pair of relatively thin, flat, and rigid panels, each of which includes a central slot therein. The two slots complement one another, so the two panels may be assembled together in a cruciform configuration by engaging their mutual slots with one another. The two panels include leg clearance for persons using the table and an upper clearance in registry with the central opening in the table top, for holding a tissue dispenser or other article therein.
The underside of the table top includes a set of battens or cleats, which engage the upper edges of the support panels. Concentric holes in the cleats and the upper edges of the support panels accept bolts therethrough, with the bolts being secured by wing nuts or other hand manipulable fasteners for securing the table top and support panels together as desired. The present children""s activity table is thus easily assembled for use and disassembled for storage or transport, by unfastening the fasteners, removing the table top, and separating the two table supports to form a series of three flat and thin panels which require very little room for storage.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved children""s activity table having a dry erasable table top surface and at least one recessed peripheral area for removably holding various articles thereon.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved children""s activity table which table top includes one or more openings therein for removable placement of a corresponding number of storage receptacles therein.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved children""s activity table formed of a thin, flat, rigid table top panel and first and second thin, flat, rigid interlocking leg support panels.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved children""s activity table which interlocking leg support panels each have a mutually engaging slot for assembling the two panels in a cruciform configuration.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved children""s activity table including means for positively but removably securing the top to the assembled support panels.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.